Not a Good Reincarnation
by EarlBlackStar
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau kau kembali dilahirkan kembali kedunia ini, dank au mengingat masa lalumu secara detail mengenai hidupmu sebelum ini? Ditambah lagi, belahan jiwamu sama sekali tak mengingatnya dan malah… Berganti gender? New Author, please RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Not a Good Reincarnation**

Warning : Miss Typo(s), little OOC, Shounen-Ai.

Rate : T

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya kalau kau kembali dilahirkan kembali kedunia ini, dank au mengingat masa lalumu secara detail mengenai hidupmu sebelum ini? Ditambah lagi, belahan jiwamu sama sekali tak mengingatnya dan malah… Berganti gender? New Author, please RnR

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

_Piip… Piip… Piip…_

Seorang pria bersurai merah yang masih berada di alam tidurnya merasa terusik dan mulai menggapai jam weker yang berada di meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya. Ahkirnya ia berhasil menggapai jam wekernya dan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya kemudian melihat jam.

05.30 am

Masih terlalu pagi, tapi ia memutuskan untuk bangun dan bersiap-siap untuk hari pertamanya menjadi murid SMA. Ia berjalan kekamar mandi dan mulai melakukan rutinitasnya dipagi hari, mandi dan mengenakan seragam SMAnya. Ia menatap cermin yang berukuran setengah dari badannya dan mulai merapikan seragam barunya, kemeja putih dengan lambang sekolah yang terjahit rapi di bagian kantong kemejanya yang berwarna putih, kerah baju yang berwarna merah dan hitam kotak-kotak, dilengkapi dasi pannjang yang juga berwarna merah hitam dengan motif kotak kotak yang sama dengan celana panjangnya. Ia merapikan rambutnya sedikit, kemudian menggunakan jas merah dan menyemprotkan _parfume_.

Ia keluar dari kamar apartemen miliknya dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk menggunakan sepatu hitamnya. Nah… Sudah siap, saatnya ia bergegas menuju sekolah barunya.

=Red-Haired POV=

Sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalananku menuju sekolah baruku yang bernama _Konoha Senior High School_. Ahh… Aku lupa untuk memperkenalkan diriku, namaku Sabaku Gaara. Aku turun dari bis yang menjadi kendaraan yang mengantarku dari rumah-sekolah-rumah dan mendapatkan teriakkan dari gadis yang berada didepan sekolah baruku, yang benar saja… Aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini dari aku masih duduk di bangku SMP, tapi lama-lama juga bosan'kan? Aku tak menghiraukan teriakkan para gadis yang kurang kerjaan itu dan langsung menuju ke gedung utama KSHS untuk melihat papan pengumumaan, melihat dimana kelas yang akan aku singgahi untuk tahun pertamaku ini.

20. Sabaku Gaara ( X – 1)

21. Uchiha Sasuke ( X – 1)

22. Uzumaki Naruto ( X – 1)

Aku masuk kedalam kelas X-1, yang notabenenya penuh dengan anak berbakat dan pintar. Tak ada rasa senang yang menghinggapi diriku, secara dari dulu aku selalu masuk kedalam kelas anak berbakat. Aku meninggalkan papan pengumuman yang bisa dibilang penuh –ralat- SANGAT penuh dengan siswa-siswa baru.

" Teme… Aku masuk kelas yang sama denganmu!" Kata seorang pria berambut pirang pada pria berambut hitam disampingnya. Mereka berdiri tidak jauh dariku, yang pasti mereka sudah melihat papan pengumuman itu dan akan segera masuk ke kelas mereka.

" Baguslah, Dobe… Jadi tidak sia – sia aku mengajarimu…" Balas pria berambut hitam itu, mengusap pelan pria berambut pirang yang langsung menggembungkan pipinya. Entahlah… Aku merasa ada kejanggalan dengan hubungan mereka berdua, bukan karena hubungan mereka yang bisa menimbulkan banyak tanda Tanya karena kemesraan mereka, tapi… Sepertinya aku sudah mengenal mereka begitu lama, apalagi pria berambut pirang itu.

" Awas kau, Teme… Aku tak akan mau meminta bantuanmu lagi…" Balas pria berambut pirang, masih menggembungkan pipinya sedangkan pria berambut hitam itu hanya tersenyum geli, sangat tipis.

" Terserah padamu… Ayo masuk, sebentar lagi bel." Ajak pria berambut hitam itu kemudian menarik lengan pemuda berambut pirang dan mereka mempercepat jalan mereka menuju… Kelas X – 1. Kelas yang sama denganku, aku berjalan dengan santai dan setelah aku membuka pintu geser yang memisahkan antara koridor dan ruang kelas X – 1, ternyata seluruh siswa sudah duduk di bangkunya bersama teman mereka yang kupikir satu sekolah. Aku mengambil bangku paling pojok dan memperhatikan seluruh siswa yang ada di kelas baruku ini.

Ada yang tertidur pulas, ada yang sibuk mengamati semut didinding, ada juga yang membawa anjing peliharaannya yang super besar, juga ada yang bergosip dan juga ada yang terdiam dan menunduk. Pandanganku pun tertuju pada kedua pemuda yang duduk di pojok ruangan, berlawanan denganku dan duduk didekat jendela. Pria berambut pirang dan pria berambut hitam itu sedang berbincang-bincang, walaupun yang terlihat mendominasi adalah si pirang. Si pirang yang duduk dimeja terlihat penuh semangat menceritakan sesuatu, sedangkan si rambut gelap duduk di kursi dan terlihat mendengarkan apa yang diceritakan si pirang dan kadang juga memberi tanggapan.

Hah~… Aku terus duduk hingga ahkirnya, seseorang berambut pirang dengan masker hitam menutupi hidungnya masuk, dan sepertinya… Ini sudah melewatti bel tanda masuk.

=End POV=

" _Ohayou gozaimass, minna-san… _Saya adalah guru kalian yang akan membimbing kalian dalam 1 tahun ini, mohon bantuannya…" Kata pria berambut silver itu, memperkenalkan dirinya.

" _Sensei_ kenapa telat?" Tanya seorang pemuda, berambut coklat acak – acakkan dan dengan tattoo segitiga merah terbalik dikedua pipinya.

" _Gomen_… Aku tadi tersesat di jalan yang namanya kehidupan…" Jawab guru itu, tersenyum. Walaupun tak terlihat dibalik masker hitamnya.

" Hah? Memang ada ya, nama jalan Kehidupan?" Tanya pria itu lagi, menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya.

" Cih… Mendokusai…" Gumam pria berambut nanas yang tadi tertidur jadi terbangun.

" Tenang… Sekarang, sesi perkenalan… Dimulai dari… Kamu!" Kata Kakashi, menunjuk pria berambut hitam dengan model gaya _spike_. Dengan sedikit enggan, pria itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju depan kelas dengan wajah _stoic_nya.

" Uchiha Sasuke, mohon bantuannya." Kata pria berambut hitam itu, Sasuke, sembari membungkuk.

" Sekarang… Tunjuk teman barumu…" Balas Kakashi, duduk dan mulai membuka buku kecil yang berjudul " Icha Icha Paradise". Sasuke memandang sekeliling, tapi kemudian tatapan berhenti pada pria berambut merah yang duduk dipojokkan dan nampaknya tidakk terlalu tertarik dengan sesi perkenalan ini.

" Kau… Yang berambut merah." Tunjuk Sasuke. Pria berambut merah yang disebut mendongakkan kepalanya kemudian berjalan, berdiri didepan kelas menggantikkan Sasuke yang sudah kembali duduk dibangkunya.

" Sabaku Gaara, _yoroshiku_…" Kata pria berambut merah yang bernama Gaara itu, kemudian ia bertatapan dengan pemuda berambut pirang cukup lama dan ahkirnya menunjuk pemuda itu.

" Uzumaki Naruto, _yoroshiku…_" Kata pria berambut pirang, memperkenalkan dirinya dan menunjukkan senyum manisnya. Membuat hampir seluruh kelas, termasuk Kakashi menganga. Bagaimana tidak? Begitu ia tersenyum, seakan-akan ia memilikki sayap dan rambutnya seakan-akan memanjang dan kulit _tan_nya berubah menjadi putih bersih bagaikan susu.

Setelah Naruto, pemuda pirang itu memperkenalkan dirinya dan menunjuk teman barunya. Ahkirnya sesi perkenalan selesai dan mereka masuk kedalam sesi pelajaran, dimana Kakashi ternyata guru fisika, baru masuk sekolah sudah langsung disuguhi pelajaran yang menguras otak.

**~(=.=~) (~=.=)~**

_Teng… Teng… Teng…_

Bel istirahat berbunyi, menandakan berahkirnya jam pelajaran Kakashi yang begitu menguras tenaga dan otak. Seluruh siswa langsung berhamburan keluar kelas dan tidak lain tujuan mereka adalah menuju kantin. Ada juga yang masih dikelas hanya untuk sekedar menyiapkan untuk pelajaran selanjutnya, atau bahkan memakan bento mereka dikelas.

" Nee… Teme… Ayo ke kantin…" Ajak Naruto, pada Sasuke sahabatnya yang duduk dibelakangnya.

" Hn? Aku membawa bekal…" Balas Sasuke, menunjuk kota bento miliknya yang berwarna biru donker dengan gambar kipas jepang berwarna merah dan putih.

" Ya sudah… Aku mau ke kantin dulu…" Balas Naruto, ia akan beranjak meninggalkan bangkunya namun terhenti ketika seseorang menggenggam tangannya.

" Aku sudah membuatkan bekal untukmu…" Kata Sasuke, menunjuk kotak bento lain berwarna oranye dengan gambar Kyuubi ditengahnya. Seketika itu juga wajah Naruto menjadi berbinar-binar dengan senyum lebarnya.

" Ohh… Kau memang malaikat penolongku, teme…" Balas Nnaruto, duduk dibangkunya kembali yang sudah ia putar 180 derajat agar ia bisa _face to face_ dengan Sasuke.

" Kau memang dobe…" Gumam Sasuke. Twicth… Persimpangan langsung berada didahi Naruto, senyum lebar dan mata berbinarnya langsung berubah, ia menatap Sasuke dengan kesal.

" Jangan panggil aku dobe…" Balas Naruto.

" Terserah… Cepat dimakan…" Balas Sasuke, memakan bentonya.

=Gaara POV=

Aku memandang seisi kelas, semua murid sudah keluar dari kelas dan hanya tersisa aku, juga tiga murid yang lain. Yang satunya masih tertidur, kalau tidak salah namanya Nara Shikamaru dan dua yang lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto.

Disaat aku hendak membuka bungkus roti isiku, tak sengaja tatapanku melihat Uzumaki itu sedang berdebat dengan Uchiha, walaupun aku masih sangat baru mengenalnya, entah mengapa… Aku merasa sudah mengenalnya dengan baik. Dan, ketika Uzumaki itu bercanda dengan Uchiha, aku juga merasa cemburu… Apalagi saat Uzumaki itu memperkenalkan namanya dengan senyum manisnya itu. Aku seakan tidak rela jika senyuman itu dilihat orang lain selain diriku.

Sebenarnya… Apa yang terjadi padaku?

=End POV=

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Minna-san… Mohon reviewnya ya? Saya masih baru disini, mungkin kalian pernah membaca manga yang isinya tidak jauh beda dengan fanfic ini, tapi… Saya tidak ambil ide dari manga itu, malahan saya dapet ide ini setelah main game… Jika yang review lumayan, saya menjadi PD untuk melanjutkan ff ini… Arigatou…

_Ashley_


	2. Chapter 2

**Not a Good Reincarnation**

Warning : Miss Typo(s), little OOC

Rate : T

Pair : GaaNaru, SasuNaru

" _Gaius… Jangan pergi…" Kata seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang, dengan manik sapphire, menggenggam lengan seorang pria bersurai merah maroon yang menatapnya datar namun penuh akan rasa sedih. _

" _Maafkan aku, Narcissa… Aku harus pergi, aku sudah tak bisa berada disini…" Balas seorang pria bersurai merah maroon, yang menatap gadis berambut pirang itu dengan sedih dan tak rela, walaupun wajahnya tetap datar. _

" _Baiklah… Aku akan melepaskanmu… Tapi, berjanjilah padaku… Kau akan selalu mengingatku, dan datang kembali padaku…" Balas gadis pirang itu, menyentuh sisi wajah pria bersurai merah itu. _

" _Aku… Berjanji…" Balas pria itu, menyentuh telapak tangan sang gadis yang masih berada di pipinya. Pria itu kemudian menatap pria berambut hitam yang berada disamping gadis berambut pirang itu. _

" _Zaid… Aku titip Narcissa padamu…" Kata pria bersurai merah, menatap pria bersurai hitam yang ada dihadapannya. _

" _Kau bisa percayakan itu padaku…" Balas pria bersurai hitam itu. Ahkirnya, pria bersurai merah itu menutuppi rambut merah maroonnya dengan tudung dari jubah yang ia kenakan, kemudian meninggalkan gadis bersurai pirang yang menangis dalam pelukan pria bersurai hitam itu. _

" _Aku akan kembali padamu… Aku janji…"_

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

_SREEKK…_

Pria bersurai merah terbangun seketika itu juga dengan wajah penuh peluh dan poni yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Pria itu meletakan telapak tangannya untuk menutupi sebagaian wajahnya.

" Apa yang aku mimpikan barusan?" Gumam sosok itu yang ternyata bernama Gaara, Sabaku Gaara yang merupakan murid kelas satu di _Konoha Senior High School_ yang baru saja kemarin masuk. Gaara menggeleng perlahan kemudian duduk dipinggiran kasurnya dengan wajah menunduk.

" Siapa itu, Narcissa dan Zaid? Kenapa mereka memanggilku Gaius?" Gumam Gaara lagi, bingung terhadap mimpi yang barusan menemani tidurnya. Ia menoleh kea rah jam weker berwarna merah dimeja malamnya.

03.00 am

" Masih pagi sekali? Tidur lagi atau bangun? Tidur sajalah…" Gumam Gaara agak sedikit ngelindur. Iapun bergegas naik kekasurnya lagi dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut putihnya kembali.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

06.30 am, at KSHS.

Gaara berjalan dengan antengnya menuju kelasnya, kelas X – 1. Disaat ia membuka pintu gesernya, ia sudah melihat hampir setengah teman kelasnya sudah datang dan melakukan aktivitas mereka sendiri-sendiri. Begitu ia sampai ditempat duduknya, dua orang siswa berambut pirang dan putih masuk. Ketika Gaara menatap mereka, bayangan akan mimpinya kembali terulang bagaikan video.

" _Hey kalian!" Panggil pria berambut merah, Gaius. Pemuda berambut biru donker yang sedang berjalan bersama gadis pirangpun menoleh dan tersenyum (hanya yang wanita) pada Gaius. _

" _Ada apa, Gaius?" Tanya sang wanita, Narcissa. Sedangkan pria berambut biru donker yang bernama Zaid hanya terdiam dan memandang Gaius. _

" _Tidak ada… Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Gaius. _

" _Hanya masalah pesta besok… Ikut bergabung dengan kami?" Jawab Narcissa tersenyum._

" _Tentu…" Balas Gaius._

_**Teng… Teng… Teng**_

Bunyi bel tanda masuk sekolah membuyarkan lamunan Gaara dan otomatis menghentikan putaran memori masa lalunya. Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan kemudian kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kedepan kelas.

_SREK_

Pintu geser yang merupakan pembatas antara ruang kelas dengan koridor terbuka dan menampilkan pria bermasker dengan rambut pirang, Kakashi Hatake, wali kelas mereka.

" _Ohayou minna-san_… Sekarang, saatnya kita untuk membagi tempat duduk." Kata Kakashi, menaruh kotak besar yang dibawanya tadi. Satu persatu murid berbaris untuk mendapatkan giliran mengambil kertas undian yang merupakan nomor tempat mereka duduk nantinya. Naruto selesai mengambil undian dan menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah mengambil tas dan juga mejanya.

" Kau nomor berapa, Teme?" Tanya Naruto, turut mengambil tas dan mejanya.

" Nomor 25… Kau?" Jawab Sasuke berbalik Tanya.

" Nomor 23… Ahh… Kita tidak duduk berdekatan lagi. Teme…" Balas Naruto, menghela nafas kecewa.

" Hanya berjarak satu bangku saja kok…" Balas Sasuke, berjalan menuju bangkunya yang sekarang berada ditengah. Naruto mengambil kursi yang berada di depan samping Sasuke.

" Sudah kubilangkan, dobe?" Tambah Sasuke.

" Cih, berhenti memanggilku Dobe, teme…" Balas Naruto, mendudukkan dirinya dibangku barunya. Disaat ia akan mendudukkan dirinya, tiba-tiba seorang siswa mendatanginya.

" Ada apa, ya?" Tanya Naruto, mendongakkan wajahnya dan bertatapan dengan Gaara, siswa yang menghampirinya.

" Uh… Maaf, tidak ada…" Gumam Gaara, menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengambil bangku dibelakang Naruto. Naruto yang sepertinya masih kebingungan membalikkan badannya dan lagi, berhadapan dengan Gaara yang masih memegang dahinya.

" Kau yakin tidak apa-apa, Sabaku-san?" Tanya Naruto.

" Tidak apa… Aku baik-baik saja…" Balas Gaara, melirik Naruto.

" Ya sudahlah…" Balas Naruto, mengedikkan bahunya kemudian berbalik arah dan sekarang perhatiannya tertuju pada sang guru, Kakashi.

" Anak-anak… Sekarang saya akan memberikan kalian tugas kelompok. Anggotanya maksimal 4 orang. Buka buku paket dan kerjakan semua tugas ahkir bab. Dikumpulkan minggu depan, okay? Nah… Silahkan pilih anggota kalian, saya permisi dulu." Jelas Kakashi, kemudian berjalan sambil membaca buku favoritnya menuju pintu.

Sepeninggal guru yang memiliki motto hidup 'Aku tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan' itu menghilang, seluruh murid mulai bubar mencari kelompoknya masing-masing, termasuk Naruto.

" Nee, teme… Siapa saja anggota kita?" Tanya Naruto, berdiri didekat meja Sasuke.

" Hn…" Gumam Sasuke, memperhatikan buku paket.

" Cih… Membosankan…" Balas Naruto, kembali duduk dibangkunya. Kemudian tiba-tiba lampu hadir didekat kepala pirangnya, ia langsung berbalik dan berhadapan dengan Gaara yang sepertinya tadi memandanginya.

" Kau sudah ada kelompok, Sabaku-san?" Tanya Naruto, dengan senyum manisnya. Tiba-tiba wajah Gaara yang semulanya biasa saja kedatangan semu merah dipipinya.

" Belum." Jawab Gaara, bersikap sewajar mungkin.

" Nah… TEME! Kita sudah beranggotakan 3 orang, tinggal seorang lagi…" Panggil Naruto pada Sasuke yang bangkunya bersebelahan dengan Gaara.

" Hn… Aku sudah menemukan yang lainnya." Balas Sasuke sembari menunjuk gadis bersurai indigo panjang.

" E-eto… _Watashi wa, _Hyuuga Hinata. _Yoroshiku_." Kata gadis itu.

" Naruto Uzumaki. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Hinata-chan." Balas Naruto, langsung memanggil dengan nama kecilnya, dan membuat Hinata _blushing_ berat.

" Jadi, dobe… Dimana kita kerjakan tugas ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

" Dirumahku saja… Bagaimana kalau hari ini? Kita kerjakan lebih awal." Jawab Naruto.

" Hn…" Balas Sasuke, mengangguk.

" Kalian bisa kan, Hinata? Gaara?" Tanya Naruto.

" Bisa…" Balas mereka berdua, pelan.

" OK! Sudah diputuskan, sepulang sekolah kita langsung kerumahku." Balas Naruto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SKIP TIME ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Kaa-san… Aku pulang!" Teriak Naruto, begitu sampai dirumahnya.

" Selamat datang… Eh, kau bawa teman Naruto?" Balas wanita cantik bersurai merah panjang.

" Iya… Selain Sasuke, mereka teman baruku. Yang wanita namanya Hyuuga Hinata, dan yang pria bernama Sabaku Gaara." Balas Naruto memperkenalkan diri.

" Oh… Silahkan masuk, maaf rumahnya agak sedikit berantakan." Balas Kushina, ibu Naruto.

" Kaa-san… Ino-chan dan Dei-nii kemana?" Tanya Naruto, celingak-celinguk diruang tengah.

" Mereka dikamar. Kenapa? Perlu ibu panggilkan untuk kau kenalkan pada teman barumu?" Jawab Kushina dari arah dapur.

" Tidak… Aku kekamar dulu, ayo…" Balas Naruto, kemudian ia, Sasuke, Gaara, dan Hinata berjalan menaikki tangga menuju kamar Naruto.

TO BE CONTINUE

Gomen ne… Aku harus memotong dibagian ini. Aku barusan dimarahi… .

Jongmal mianhe… Reader-san… Btw… Buat para review'er… Arigatou nee…

Senangnya sudah ada yang review. Aku bakal update lagi, janjiku langsung 2 chapter…

Review please? Hehehehehe….


	3. Chapter 3

**Not a Good Reincarnation**

Warning : Miss Typo(s), little OOC

Rate : T

Pair : GaaNaru, SasuNaru

" Nah… Ahkirnya selesai juga…" Kata Naruto, meregangkan tubuhnya dikasur. Meninggalkan Sasuke, Gaara, dan Hinata yang masih duduk dilantai yang penuh dengan kertas.

" Aku mau turun dulu…" Kata Sasuke, berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

" Eto… Naruto-kun, dimana toiletnya?" Tanya Hinata, dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

" Oh… Toiletnya dekat tangga." Jawab Naruto. Setelah mengucapkann terimah kasih, Hinata berdiri dan keluar, meninggalkan Naruto dan Gaara sendiri di kamar.

Naruto yang masih berbaring dikasur merasa sedikit gelisah, kenapa? Karena tidak ada salah satu diantara mereka yang membuka pembicaraan, Gaara yang masih duduk anteng terlihat sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, sedangkan Naruto merasa tak enak untuk membuka pembicaraan dengannya.

Setelah beberapa menit lamanya, ahkirnya Gaara membuka suaranya. Mau tak mau Naruto senang, ahkirnya kamarnya tidak sunyi seperti dikuburan. Tapi, perkataan Gaara meembuatnya bingung.

" Naruto… Kau percaya dengan namanya reinkarnasi?" Tanya Gaara, memandang lurus pada Naruto yang sudah duduk dikasurnya.

" Hmm… Percaya… Memangnya kenapa, Gaara?" Jawab Naruto, bertanya balik.

" Tidak… Aku hanya merasa pernah bertemu denganmu… Lama sekali…" Balas Gaara. Disaat Naruto ingin membalasnya, pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampilkan Sasuke.

" Dobe, ibumu memanggilmu…" Kata Sasuke.

" Dimana, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto, bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

" Membantu ibumu…" Jawab Sasuke singkat, dan sekarang ia duduk dilantai, berhadapan dengan Gaara.

" Oh… Ya sudah… Aku kebawah dulu ya, Gaara…" Balas Naruto kemudian menutup pintu dan hanya meninggalkan Sasuke dengan Gaara yang saling pandang.

" Heh… Ternyata… Kau masih ingat, nee… _Gaius_?" Tanya Sasuke sinis. Gaara mau tak mau terkejut, kenapa Sasuke bisa tahu dengan nama yang selalu hadir dimimpinya?

" Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" Tanya Gaara, agak bingung namun tertutupi dengan tampang _stoic_nya.

" Jangan berbohong padaku, _Gaius_. Aku tahu kau ingat tentang _Zaid _dan _Narcissa_… Atau… Harus kuralat menjadi tentangku dan Naruto?" Balas Sasuke, masih memandang Gaara sinis.

" Bisakah kau jelaskan semuanya padaku? Aku masih tak mengerti…" Balas Gaara.

" Cih… Kenapa kau menanyakan masalah reinkarnasi pada Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke.

" Aku hanya bertanya, memangnya ada yang salah?" Jawab Gaara berbalik Tanya. Ia sangat kebingungan dengan sikap Sasuke yang langsung mempertanyakan masalah mimpinya, atau mungkin masa lalunya yang sama sekali tak diingatnya.

" Tidak ada yang salah… Mulai sekarang, jangan pernah dekatti Naruto. Karena kau telah menyakittinya dulu…" Balas Sasuke agak bergumam pada ahkirnya. Kemudian ia berdiri dan meninggalkan Gaara sendiri dikamar Naruto.

_~ Flashback ~_

" _Siapa gadis pirang itu?" Tanya seorang pria berambut merah yang berdiri didekat tebing, sembari menunjuk seorang gadis pirang yang sedang membantu seorang ibu memasak._

" _Oh… Dia Narcissa… Kenapa? Kau tertarik padanya, Gaius?" Tanya seorang pria berambut pirang disebelahnya. _

" _Narcissa? Kau mengenalnya Micha?" Tanya Gaius, menoleh pada pemuda pirang disampingnya. _

" _Ya… Dia adikku, adik sepupuku…" Jawab Micha. _

" _Dan… Siapa pemuda disampingnya itu?" Tanya Gaius lagi. _

" _Dia? Dia itu sahabatnya, Zaid." Jawab Micha lagi. _

_~ End Flashback ~_

" Gaara-kun… Kushina-san menyuruhku memanggilmu karena makanan sudah siap…" Panggil Hinata dengan wajah agak memerah diambang pintu, menyadarkan Gaara dari lamunannya.

'_Siapa lagi itu Rusk? Kenapa potongan-potongan memory terus menghampiriku?' _Tanya Gaara dalam hatinya sembari memegang dahinya.

" Kau sakit, Gaara-kun?" Tanya Hinata, memandang Gaara khawatir.

" Tidak… Aku tak apa…" Jawab Gaara, menggeleng.

Ahkirnya mereka sampai didapur, dan seakan _déjà vu_ pandangan didepannya seakan-akan merefleksikan apa yang diingatnya tadi. Naruto membantu ibunya memasak dan sedangkan Sasuke berdiri disamping Naruto, membantunya juga.

" Hei… Kau kenapa, nak?" Tanya seorang pria berambut pirang disampingnya. Mau tak mau Gaara menoleh dan lagi-lagi seperti _déjà vu_.

" Tou-san sudah pulang?" Panggil Naruto, membuat Gaara menoleh lagi pada Naruto dengan tatapan _blank_.

" Aku pulang…" Balas pemuda disamping Gaara tadi yang sekarang berjalan menghampiri Kushina.

" Selamat datang…" Balas Kushina, mengambil jas dan tas kantor pemuda itu.

" Nee… Hinata-chan, Gaara. Kenalkan, dia adalah ayahku, Namikaze Minato." Kata Naruto, memperkenalkan pemuda yang dipanggilnya ayah pada teman-temannya.

'_Bukannya dia… Micha?'_ Tanya Gaara dalam hati, sekarang ia agak bingung. Kenapa mimpinya tentang masa lalu selalu terjadi lagi?.

Sasuke menatap Gaara yang terus memegang dahinya dan ia tersenyum sinis kemudian menghampirinya.

" Kau tak apa, _Gaius?_" Tanya Sasuke, setelah menarik Gaara menuju teras belakang.

" Aku… Tak apa…" Gumam Gaara.

" Aku yakin kau mengenal Minato-san…" Balas Sasuke lagi.

" Ya… Aku seperti mengenalnya…" Balas Gaara lagi.

" Heeii… Teme, kenapa kau menarik Gaara menuju teras belakang? Makanannya sudah siap…" Panggil Naruto.

" Sebentar, Dobe… Aku ada sedikit urusan dengannya…" Balas Sasuke.

" Yang cepat ya… Nanti keburu dingin…" Balas Naruto.

" Semoga saja kau cepat mengerti ya… Keburu _Narcissa_ kurebut nantinya…" Kata Sasuke kemudian masuk dan meninggalka Gaara sendiri dibelakang.

*SKIP TIME*

Gaara meletakkan tas selempangannya di sofa apartemennya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disofa dan memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan manik _turquoise_nya sembari menghela nafas. Kejadian hari ini begitu sangat membingungkannya, mulai dari Sasuke yang mengatakan dia Zaid dan Naruto adalah Narcissa, kemudian Minato yang seperti Rusk, juga _déjà vu_ yang baru saja terjadi dirumah Naruto.

Yang benar saja, walaupun Gaara telah memimpikkan kejadian itu dan mereka, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika ada yang mengetahui… Atau mungkin mengingat masa lalu mereka. Gaara bangkit dari sofa kemudian melepas kemeja sekolahnya sembari berjalan menuju kamar mandi, mungkin _shower_ bisa membantu menghilangkan sedikit penat yang menghinggapinya.

Hhaaaahhh… Ahkirnya… Aku sudah update… hehehehe… Chapter ini Sasuke sudah menyatakan perang dengan Gaara (?). Gomen ne… Gaara disini agak OOC ya? Soalnya aku sambil lihat berita sih… (?)

Nee… Please, RnR?

**Balasan Review : **

**S. Oyabun :**__Arigatou udah review… Hehehehe… Juga, Arigatou karna dikau sudah menanti ffku… Hehehehe… OMG! Aku baru nyadar kalau ternyata aku salah nulis warna rambut Kakashi… Gomen ne… .… Dimarahi my mom… Soalnya kelamaan make laptop… Anyway… Aku udah update chapter baru lhoo…. Hehehehe… :D

**Shia Naru** : pairingnya udah kutulis… hehehe… Iya, ini ter-inspirasi dari NG Life… Begitu lihat anime Kuroko No Basuke, entah kenapa aku langsung ingat ma komik itu… (Apa hubungannya juga) Arigatou for review and read… :D

**Wonder Blue :** Yang rival… Hmm… Kayaknya bakal ada rival lain deh selain Sasuke ma Naruto… Tapi masih rahasia… Arigatou udh read n review… :D

**Haruka Hayasibara : **Hmm… Saat ini Naruto masih jomblo kok… Sasuke juga gitu… SEMUANYA masih JOMBLO kok… Pacarannya… Tunggu chapter selanjutnya… hehehehehe… Arigatou dan read n review… :D

**NamikazeNoah** **: **Nee… Arigatou for read n review… Gomen ne… . Aku salah nulis… Huhuhuhu… makasih udah di ingatkan… :D

**Ecca Augest : **Belum ada… Tapi bentar lagi pasti ada… Tenang aja… Anyway, arigatou for read n review… :D

Nee… Minna-san… Arigatou buat yang sudah review… Seneng banget… Yang reviewnya baru dibalas sekarang, soalnya aku agak bingung mau balasnya gimana… N kuputuskan untuk balas di ahkir cerita (?) Anyway… Buat _silent reader_ makasih udah dibaca ya… Hehehehehe… Ahkir kata… Arigatou! Muuuaaaccchhh…. :D


End file.
